


Locked out the MadHouse

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Adventures in the SortaMalicious MadHouse [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: and the awesome people it holds, based on Ryan Haywood's twitch community, hope it helps, madhouse, not having my best day, so I'm gonna write to clear my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7279060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the party is going on inside, but I end up locked outside?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked out the MadHouse

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been having a rough couple of days. Too many feelings get crammed into one space and I just *BOOM!* lose it.   
> I hope me writing like this helps me feel better, and more importantly, I hope you all like it.   
> Shout-out, love and hugs to my fellow Vagabonds and MadHouse members. You guys are the true MVPs whenever we chat. Keep smiling, stay awesome, and don't lock me out of the MadHouse. XD

Final errand = complete. 

Who knew a MadHouse could go through a fridge filled with Diet Coke so fast?? And to think I'm one of the few that don't drink the preferred beverage. Me? I'm on Team Pepsi! That's right! I'm a rebel! 

Anyway, I park the MadMobile (cute name, right?) in the driveway. But, before I leave the car, I must listen to the rest of this song on the playlist. Africa by Toto is a very popular song in the MadHouse. But, the question that divides the house is: do you "bless the rains" or do you "guess it rains"? Hmmm.... 

I chuckle to myself as the song finally ends minutes later. I get out of the car and walk to the MadHouse doors. I have a lot of Diet Coke (and Pepsi, and other snacks) so I'm gonna need some help getting this stuff in the house. There's so many of us, it should only take one trip! Stupid me forgets the key to the house, so I pull on the doors and they don't budge. What the hell? Umm...okay. Maybe someone is chilling in the library downstairs. I knock on the door a few times. Nothing! 

I put my ear to the door and listen close. Sounds like music is playing in there. Pretty loudly, I might add. Some might mistake this for the Party Hard house. I can hear the bass pumping and people screaming, laughing and singing along to whatever pop song is playing right now. Why can't I get inside this house?! I ring the doorbell, and wait. 

5 seconds go by.  
Then, 10.   
Fifteen...  
Twen-

Oh, my God! Someone answer the door already! Unless...  
Maybe they don't want to answer the door. Maybe they heard the knocks, and the doorbell and me trying to pull the doors open. They heard it all. And they're still having fun in there. Without me. 

I'm crushed. Absolutely devastated. You know what would make this worse? 

_Drip._

_Drop._

Rain. God Damn it. And my umbrella is in the house. The house that I'm not in, because dancing like how "white boys be all like, at the disco" is more fun than letting me in. I sigh. 

The rain is falling. My brown hair is getting wet and falling all over my face. That is, until it suddenly stops and I can hear the sound of rain hitting something else. I look up. An umbrella! But, who is holding it?

"Tabby, why are you out here in the rain?"

Of course. It's the owner of the MadHouse himself, Ryan Haywood. I look at him, his blue eyes and face showing concern.

"Hello, Ryan. I-It's silly, really." I say, shaking my head and trying to avoid telling this crazy story. 

"Nonsense!" Ryan over-dramatically says, earning a chuckle from me. "I won't think it's silly. I'm just wondering why you're out here instead of in the house. What's the matter, Tabitha?"

I sigh and then slowly start to tear up as I explain. I don't want to cry in front of him. Don't do it. Please don't do it! "I got back a few minutes ago from the supermarket, because we ran out of Diet Coke. I know. The horror, right? So, I get back and realize I forgot my keys. I'm trying every way imaginable to get inside. And nothing. I'm still out here. And everyone is having fun in there. Without me." 

Ryan smiles lightly and hugs me. "Like I said before, that's nonsense. No one would ever forget you. The MadHouse never forgets or leaves one of their own behind. We're a family, and you are a part of that family. And you possibly couldn't have tried every method of getting in. I see you have your Iphone with you." Ryan points to the pink Iphone cover sticking out of my pocket. "Did you call someone to open the door for you?"

.....

Well, don't I feel foolish now. 

As if on cue, my phone rings. I pull my phone out and look at the screen.

**Laurmander.**

I shrug and answer the phone. "Hey, Laura. What's up?" 

"Tabby! Where the heck are you?? You left for the store about an hour and a half ago! Diet Coke can't be that hard to find." Laura chuckles.

"Well, uh...Heh. Funny story. Ryan and I are actually standing outside. He'd open the door, but he's holding an umbrella over the both of us. Could you open the door, please?"

"Awww! Such a gentleman! When he's not Mad, of course... Anyway, I'll be right there. Hang tight, Tabs!" Laura hangs up the phone and makes her way to the door. 

From outside, I look at Ryan and finally start to smile. "Well, she's coming. Thanks, Ryan. I really appreciate all this."

"Hey, anytime. You can always call me or talk to me if anything is troubling you. That's what I'm here for. By the way, you said you went to get more Diet Coke?"

I nod as Ryan looks away, slightly embarrassed. 

"I, uh...I might've done the same thing. I bought 2 cases of 12 can Diet Cokes." 

"Wha-? Oh, my God! Ryan! Really?? Now, _that_ is nonsense!" I start laughing as the door opens. Ryan also starts to chuckle. I really needed a laugh, and Ryan has delivered once again. With a flub. True MadHouse style.

Laura and Cheryl are standing at the door, looking at each other in confusion. 

"Um, did we miss something?" Cheryl asks. 

I wipe my eyes from laughing so much and shake my head. "Nah. It's fine. Don't worry about it. I'm gonna need some help with the groceries, though. We, uh...We might have over done the Diet Coke shopping. But, have no fear! I have good news!"

"What?" Laura asks, as we step in the MadHouse. 

"I didn't overdo the Pepsi shopping! #TeamPepsi! Whoooo!" I exclaim, fully walking in the room. Yes, folks. The hype has arrived and is now rounding up help for the groceries while Ryan goes to set up the group game for tonight. I heard it had something to do with campers and someone hunting them down. Welp. I know Ryan is gonna have fun tonight. And so are we!

\-------------------

Home sweet home.

It's a warm, inviting place. You feel welcome when you step in. You want to immediately come back when you step out. But, once you become part of this crazy family, you'll never be locked out of the MadHouse.


End file.
